


You've got mail

by azziria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a slow day at the office.</p><p>Kink Bingo fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've got mail

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first square on my [Kink Bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card, with the prompt 'Phone sex/Epistolary'. Except no-one writes letters these days, do they? They all use email instead... Somewhat lighter than my recent offerings :)

It’s a slow, slow day at the office, nothing to blow up, no-one to dangle off tall buildings or throw in shark cages, and Kono’s on leave so there’s not even anyone for Steve to spar with.

Danny should have been expecting trouble, really.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: daniel.williams@50taskforce.com  
From: steven.mcgarrett@50taskforce.com

 **Subject: Urgent matter for your attention**

You busy?

____________________  
 **Lieutenant-Commander Steven J McGarrett  
Head, Five-0 Task Force**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: steven.mcgarrett@50taskforce.com  
From: daniel.williams@50taskforce.com

 **Subject: Re: Urgent matter for your attention**

Doing your paperwork, asshole. Why?

____________________  
 **Detective Danny Williams  
Five-0 Task Force**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: daniel.williams@50taskforce.com  
From: steven.mcgarrett@50taskforce.com

 **Subject: Re: Re: Urgent matter for your attention**

Want to see you touch yourself.

____________________  
 **Lieutenant-Commander Steven J McGarrett  
Head, Five-0 Task Force**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: steven.mcgarrett@50taskforce.com  
From: daniel.williams@50taskforce.com

 **Subject: Re: Re: Re: Urgent matter for your attention**

What?

____________________  
 **Detective Danny Williams  
Five-0 Task Force**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: daniel.williams@50taskforce.com  
From: steven.mcgarrett@50taskforce.com

 **Subject: That would be an order, Daniel**

Go on. Unzip your pants and get it out. I want to watch you.

____________________  
 **Lieutenant-Commander Steven J McGarrett  
Head, Five-0 Task Force**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: steven.mcgarrett@50taskforce.com  
From: daniel.williams@50taskforce.com

 **Subject: This is a joke, right?**

We’re in the office, Steven.

____________________  
 **Detective Danny Williams  
Five-0 Task Force**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: daniel.williams@50taskforce.com  
From: steven.mcgarrett@50taskforce.com

 **Subject: I believe I told you that was an order, Daniel**

No-one else is here. Unzip your pants, slip your hand into your boxers and wrap your fingers around yourself.

____________________  
 **Lieutenant-Commander Steven J McGarrett  
Head, Five-0 Task Force**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: steven.mcgarrett@50taskforce.com  
From: daniel.williams@50taskforce.com

 **Subject: Sexual harassment in the workplace**

This is sexual harassment, my friend, there are seminars you can attend, I can get Kono to book you on one.

____________________  
 **Detective Danny Williams  
Five-0 Task Force**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: daniel.williams@50taskforce.com  
From: steven.mcgarrett@50taskforce.com

 **Subject: Re: Sexual harassment in the workplace**

You know you love it when I sexually harass you, Danny. Now get it out, I want to see you get yourself off for me.

____________________  
 **Lieutenant-Commander Steven J McGarrett  
Head, Five-0 Task Force**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: steven.mcgarrett@50taskforce.com  
From: daniel.williams@50taskforce.com

 **Subject: Insanity in the workplace**

You’re a bully, do you know that? And insane. Anyway, I’m not doing it, not here, Chin might come back any moment.

____________________  
 **Detective Danny Williams  
Five-0 Task Force**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: daniel.williams@50taskforce.com  
From: steven.mcgarrett@50taskforce.com

 **Subject: Getting caught with your pants down**

Better hurry up then. Zip, boxers, hand, Danny. And make it good. I’m watching you.

____________________  
 **Lieutenant-Commander Steven J McGarrett  
Head, Five-0 Task Force**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And the fucker is, too, leaning back in his chair with hooded eyes and that predatory half-smile that always goes straight to Danny’s dick. Danny’s so screwed, and he knows it. Ever since this thing between him and Steve started he’s been getting his boundaries pushed every which way. He’s trying not to think about where it all might end up.

With a sigh he pushes his chair back, settles more comfortably and unzips his fly. His dick’s almost hard already, pressing against the soft white cotton of his boxers, and that’s the effect the ridiculous man has on him, he’s going to jerk off in the office where anyone might walk in.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: steven.mcgarrett@50taskforce.com  
From: daniel.williams@50taskforce.com

 **Subject: Bullying in the workplace**

Let me make it clear that I'm only doing this under duress, Steven. Under duress and after extreme provocation. Is that understood?

____________________  
 **Detective Danny Williams  
Five-0 Task Force**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: daniel.williams@50taskforce.com  
From: steven.mcgarrett@50taskforce.com

 **Subject: Cessation of bitching and application to task in hand**

Shut up and get on with it, Danny. Chin will be back soon, and I don't share.

____________________  
 **Lieutenant-Commander Steven J McGarrett  
Head, Five-0 Task Force**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: steven.mcgarrett@50taskforce.com  
From: daniel.williams@50taskforce.com

 **Subject: Possessive bastard, much?**

I hate you, d'you know that?

____________________  
 **Detective Danny Williams  
Five-0 Task Force**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That earns him that smile again, that predatory 'I'm going to fuck with your mind and then take you home and fuck with the rest of you' smile, and he knows he's a lost cause. He pushes the boxers down past his balls, letting his dick spring free, spits on his palm and wraps his hand around himself, pulling slow and easy. He tips his head back and closes his eyes, trying to forget where he is, but all he can think about is Steve watching him, Steve’s dark eyes on him, watching his hand stroke up and down his dick. He remembers last night, Steve’s mouth on his skin, hot and wet and just made for sucking cock, and the jolt of lust that goes through him causes him to speed up, to squeeze harder, to throw in that little twist at the head that really does it for him, and it feels so fucking good… He’s kind of not thinking about where he is now, spreads his legs wider and thrusts up into his fist, thinking about Steve’s lips stretched around his cock, Steve’s tongue working up and down his shaft, Steve taking him so deep he thought he’d choke him but it felt so good that he couldn’t stop… He’s nearly there now, feels it building, feels himself balancing on the edge, opens his eyes and looks straight at Steve, straight into those dark eyes, and falls hard, shuddering into his own hand.

He’s careful to catch it all, though. Lust and Steve McGarrett may be making an fool of him, but he’s not spending the rest of the day walking around the office with come stains on his pants, thank you very much.

And talking of Steve… all Danny can say is that the Commander seems to have a handle – or should he say a hand – on his own problem right now, and that’s quite a sight to see…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: steven.mcgarrett@50taskforce.com  
From: daniel.williams@50taskforce.com

 **Subject: How was it for you, dear?**

Satisfied now, Steven?

____________________  
 **Detective Danny Williams  
Five-0 Task Force**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To: daniel.williams@50taskforce.com  
From: steven.mcgarrett@50taskforce.com

 **Subject: Oh fuck**

Yes. And no. Going to have to redo all this paperwork…

____________________  
 **Lieutenant-Commander Steven J McGarrett  
Head, Five-0 Task Force**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And maybe, just maybe, Danny thinks, maybe there is some justice in the world after all.  



End file.
